character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Komasan (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Komasan= |-|Komasan B= |-|Komane= |-|Jibakoma= |-|Komashiro= Summary Komasan 'is a member of Nate's Team in the Yo-kai Watch games and is even their to assist in the anime and other media. He is also the second mascot of the franchise and is one of the most recognizible. While usually he is shy and often lost within big cities, He is always there to lend a paw wherever he can. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C '''physically, likely '''higher with magic, 7-B 'with his bazooka | '''High 7-C '| '''High 7-C | 7-A '''| '''7-A Name: 'Komasan, (When evolved) Komane, Jibakoma '''Origin: 'Yo-kai Watch ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Lion-Dog, Komainu Yo-Kai, Member of the Yo-Kai Watch Blasters '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Fire Magic, Martial Arts, Acupuncture, High-tech weapons mastery, At least Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (3 & 7), Toon Force, Transformation, Burn his opponents causing their health to decrease gradually, Statistics Amplification, Fuse with Jibanyan, Appear Human with a Changling Leaf, Mind Manipulation through Pressure point attacks, Transmutation, Healing, Energy Absorption as Jibakoma (Can absorp fire to heal health) Attack Potency: Large Building level '''physically (Able to get in a physical fight against a Wicked Yo-Kai, which even Jibanyan had a hard time struggling against), likely '''higher with magic, Large Planet level 'with his Bazooka (Was able to harm Chairman Zazel's boss form) | '''Large Town level '(Comparable to Hovernyan and USApyon) | 'Mountain level '(Comparable in strength to Dianyan, who can crush mountains) | '''Mountain level Speed: Relativistic+ '(Comparable to other Blasters like USApyon and Jibanyan) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class '| '''Large Town Class '| 'Mountain Class '| 'Mountain Class ' '''Durability: Large Building level '| '''Large Town level '| Mountain level |''' Mountain level '(Comparable to Jibanyan) 'Stamina: 'Very High (Fought through an outslaught of wicked Yo-kai. 'Range: 'Standard melee to Extended melee with magic and techniques. '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Average '''Weaknesses: '''Can sometimes be flustered or easily scared. '''Key: Komasan | Komasan B | Komane | Jibakoma ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze: '''Uses strong fire magic to summon a blazing hot fireball to fire at the opponent *'Burn: Inspirits his foes to burn, gradually depleting and draining their health *'Spirit Dance: '''Dances to summon some will-o'-wisps to cause a huge fire *'Restore: '''Heals himself or an ally by a small amount '''As Komasan B: *'Bow Wow Blaster: '''Fires a huge blast of energy from his gun, so powerful he needs to get good footing in order to handle the recoil *'State-of-the-Art Technology: An Inspritment that boosts all stats thanks to the lastest Blasters technology '''As Komane: *'Incinerate: '''Summons a pillar of fire onto the opponent, can shoot flames from his hand *'Spirit Burst: Will-o'-wisps burst from his body to burn his foes *'''Paradise: '''Heals an ally or himself by a considerable amount '''As Jibakoma: *'All Shook Up: '''Confuses the opponent to the point where they can't decide what to do, making them attack their own teammates *'Swirly Nyanball: Attacks all opponents with balls of energy *'''Fire Play: A passive ability that increases his fire damage by a small amount Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:RainbowDashSwagger